


[Podfic] Pit Stop

by Jinxy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Armpit Kink, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awkwardness, Body Worship, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Pack, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 01:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a thing for Derek, and also maybe a little (okay a big) thing for Derek’s armpits.</p><p><em>“Really, Stiles?” Stiles heard amusement in Derek’s tone, but his voice was a little breathless too, so Stiles assumed this was all good. “I knew you liked seeing me work out but I always figured it was a muscle thing.”</em><br/> <br/><em>“It’s an all of you thing.” Stiles’ breath made the hairs move and tickle his chin, and Derek squirmed. “The muscles are good too, but Jesus, Derek. I don’t know. It’s just a thing okay? Your armpits are hot. Deal with it.”</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Pit Stop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Hoechlin Pit Crew](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Hoechlin+Pit+Crew).
  * Inspired by [Pit Stop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/692735) by [Fr333bird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fr333bird/pseuds/Fr333bird). 



Download: [MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142013030106.zip) | [M4B](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/222013032913.zip)

Length: 45:17

File Size: **[MP3]** 41MB | **[M4B]** 22.9MB

 

**Or you can listen right here:**

  
**  
**The intro/exit song is ** _Strict Machine_** by _**Goldfrapp** _ from the album **_Black Cherry_**. You can listen [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YeawPUpTHJA).

**Author's Note:**

> Big THANK YOU to [fr333bird](http://fr333bird.tumblr.com/) for *finally* writing a fic about my #1 fetish!! And thank you to [fire_juggler](../users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler) for making the podbook.
> 
> Viva la Pit Crew!!!! 
> 
> ~~<3
> 
> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MissDeidraLeigh) ✯Or✯ Let's reblog shit on [tumblr](http://mistressjinx.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> (And come join [The Hoechlin Pit Crew](https://twitter.com/stmurr/hoechlin-s-pit-crew) on Twitter if you too, love you some armpits!!!)


End file.
